Simplemente Te Amo
by Eline HiguTaisho
Summary: Kagome Higurashi a los 22 años, es hermosa y fuerte con un secreto oculto... Ella anhela una vida normal. Pero, ¿Que es normal para una mujer lobo?... En cambio Inuyasha Taisho es amable y gentil. Está fascinado por lo sobrenatural y lo desconocido, lo cual lo hace enamorarse de la misteriosa Kagome... RESUMEN COMPLETO DENTRO.
1. Chapter 1

**_"Simplemente Te Amo"_**

_Kagome Higurashi a los 22 años, es hermosa y fuerte con un secreto oculto, y la mayoría de los jóvenes que comparten el mismo "secreto" están detrás de ella, en especial el temible líder de la manada, Naraku Tama, que la desea a su lado... Ella anhela una vida normal. Pero, ¿Que es normal para una mujer lobo?_

_En cambio Inuyasha Taisho es amable y gentil. Está fascinado por lo sobrenatural y lo desconocido, lo cual lo hace enamorarse de la misteriosa Kagome..._

¿que pasara con estos dos?

_**"Enfrentamientos, odio, dolor, tristeza... solo hay una emoción para detener a las anteriores... y no es otra más que el Amor..."**_

_**-fragmento del anime romeo X Juliet.**_

**"Simplemente Te Amo"**

Capítulo 1.

Abrió la ventana de aquella habitación, el viento entró chocando con su rostro haciendo que su flequillo se removiera en la frente. Era una mañana como cualquier otra en Bucarest, miró hacia abajo, en el callejón había unas cuantas personas, pudo identificar a su querido primo Hakudoshi y la banda de sus amigos, Hakudoshi alzó el rostro y al verla le sonrió con arrogancia. Ella roló los ojos y se alejó de la ventana, le agradaba su primo, pero a veces era un poco molesto, mas por cierto tema.

Se puso una sudadera y un pantalón deportivo junto con unos tenis, cepillo su cabello y se miro al espejo recargando sus manos en el buró.

Se parecía tanto a su madre, había heredado sus bellos ojos chocolate y su blanqueada tez de porcelana, también los finos labios que eran de color rosado finamente delineados marcando su labio superior e inferior. El cabello era parecido a su difunto padre, era profundamente negro con matices azules a la luz. Su reflejo era lo único que poseía de ellos, la foto que tenía bajo la almohada no era suficiente, deseaba tenerlos cerca, que nunca hubieran muerto...

_"Es tu culpa..." _

Le dijo su subconsciencia, todo había sido culpa suya... Tal vez si sus padres estuvieran vivos, ella no estaría involucrada con aquel asunto.

–¿Tan temprano vas a correr, Kagome? –ladeo el rostro y vio a su tía Tsubaki recargada en el umbral de la puerta abierta, era algo parecida a su madre, sólo que sus ojos eran de un color más oscuro y su cabello era negro como la noche a diferencia que el de su madre había sido castaño.

–Me gusta estar en forma –se colocó el gorro de la sudadera y su tía se introdujo en la habitación dejándose caer por encima del estómago en la cama con los codos apoyados y sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos.

–él desea verte esta noche –dijo de pronto, Kagome agacho la cabeza ocultando su sombría mirada.

–¿Y? –se encaminó a la ventana de nuevo, pero ya no estaba su querido primo, el callejón estaba vacío solo alumbrado por la luz del alba– no me interesa, ya se lo deje claro.

–¡Hay Kagome! –suspiro Tsubaki rodando en la cama para quedar boca arriba y con las manos extendidas– Naraku nos ha dado un hogar, te ha dado un hogar –recalco lo último, Kagome apretó los puños y dientes– debe ser un honor ser la elegida de Naraku, debes estar orgullosa... –Kagome sintió enojo, y a la vez pena, pero por su tía.

–¿También lo es ser cambiada? –dijo ocultando su rabia mientras se volteaba y veía el rostro sorprendido de su tía– dime ¿estas orgullosa de ser sustituida?

Tsubaki había sido la pareja de Naraku, el líder de la manada, durante 25 años dándole un hijo, Hakudoshi. Y como era costumbre, cada determinado tiempo el líder cambiaba de pareja, y Naraku la había elegido a ella, de lo cual no se enorgullecía, de hecho aborrecía la idea de ser la pareja de Naraku, aunque fuese su líder, no tenía la intención de obedecer esa orden de él, el alfa.

Tsubaki no respondió, solo hizo una mueca de disgusto y Kagome entre cerró los ojos.

–Lo sabia... –suspiro y aflojó sus puños, se encaminó a la puerta y antes de salir, miró a su tía por sobre el hombro y le dijo– no tengo intención de estar con Naraku, y el lo sabe.

Salió y bajó por las escaleras de aquel pequeño edificio. Una vez en la calle hizo lo que cada mañana, corrió y corrió sin ningún destino fijo, pero siempre terminaba por regresar a ese lugar, el único lugar que tenía a donde ir, "su hogar",

Tsubaki había fruncido el ceño, y había apretado la mandíbula, el comentario de Kagome la había herido en cierto modo, porque ella amaba a Naraku, el cual solo la había visto como pareja durante todos esos años, no era consideraba como deseaba ser vista ante él... Lo cual dolía tanto como una daga, pero no podía hacer nada, eran las órdenes del alfa, no podía hacer otra cosa para desafiar su autoridad, era una orden.

**...**

Entró en un lugar donde música se oía a todo volumen. Sentía las miradas penetrantes de algunos hombres en ella, cuando pasó al lado de una puerta, vio su reflejo, ese atuendo le quedaba bien. Su vestido color negro le hacía ver a su cintura pequeña, era largo hasta unos tres dedos por arriba de la rodilla y por la parte superior era detenido por dos tirantes no dejando mucho a la vista sus senos, era discreto pero a la vez le daba un aire sensual complementandolo con una pequeña chalina del mismo color. Su cabello tenía un recogido dejando unos mechones caer por atrás, su maquillaje... Bueno, no le gustaba maquillarse mucho, apenas y se había puesto brillo resaltando sus labios, y sus ojos tenían leves sombras. Leve maquillaje, que pasaba por desapercibido.

Se sentó en el taburete, cruzó las piernas y recargo los brazos en la barra a sus espaldas, estaba viendo a las parejas bailar en la pista de baile, las luces eran hipnotizantes, y algunas parejas bailaban demasiado cerca, más de lo debido para algún humano con educación, unos bailaban eróticamente con sus parejas y en el rostro podía verse su satisfacción del roce de ambos cuerpos, sin duda alguna un baile pasional.

Recorrió la vista por todo el lugar, y la detuvo al ver un grupo de hombres que conocía a la perfección, entre ellos estaba su primo, Hakudoshi. Estos se comían con la mirada a un grupo de mujeres con vestidos demasiado ajustados y cortos, podía ver el deseo en los ojos de su primo Hakudoshi por una mujer en especial, era alta de tez blanca y con rulos color castaño, su vestido color violeta resaltaba sus ojos y dejaba un poco al descubierto la carne por arriba de los senos. La mujer coqueteaba con él mordiendo sus labios cuando lo veía y en la pista de baile se movía de manera provocativa para cualquier hombre, en especial movía sus caderas de un lado a otro lentamente jugueteando con sus cabellos de un lado a otro, esto no pasó por desapercibido para Hakudoshi, quien se alejó de su grupo de amigos y se acercó a la mujer por la parte de atrás, la mujer giró y se encontró con él, lo rodeó del cuello y acercó sus labios a la oreja derecha de Hakudoshi susurrándole algo. Kagome pudo sentir a la distancia como a Hakudoshi le corría la sangre de puro deseo por esa mujer. Hakudoshi la iba a rodear de la cintura para atraerla a su cuerpo pero la mujer lo alejo empujándolo del pecho con una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro. La mujer dijo algo que pareció ser "ni en tus sueños..." Hakudoshi apretó la mandíbula y los puños, se alejó furioso.

_"Estaba jugado con él"_ pensó Kagome y soltó una risa en su interior por la cara de Hakudoshi, por fin alguien había puesto en su lugar a ese muchachito con la sangre alterada. ¡Y una humana!

Hakudoshi se había alejado molesto, no solo por la mujer que lo había rechazado, sino también porque sus amigos se estaban riendo por esa escena. Se dirigió a la barra, donde Kagome estaba, se sentó en un taburete y decía en voz baja palabrotas y maldiciones.

–No te desanimes, primo, pero creo que le gustas –dijo burlonamente Kagome mientras revolvía el liquido ámbar de la copa de su mano derecha– solo es cuestión de tiempo, se dará cuenta de lo que se perdió, y curiosamente vendrá a buscarte –lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, Hakudoshi había girado en el taburete hacia ella recargando su brazo en la barra– un anillo, una boda por la iglesia, y en la recepción matarás a todos los invitados, solo por venganza de la vergüenza que pasaste esta noche –se rió de si misma por esa idea tan absurda.

–Esa idea suena... Tentadora, mi querida prima –Hakudoshi sonrió de lado mostrando que no le había afectado su molesto comentario.

–Para ti cualquier oferta que sea matar o acostarte con una mujer suena tentador –señaló rolando los ojos y cerrándolos con un suspiro de resignación.

–Y habló la que no tiene vida social... –Hakudoshi formo una sonrisa burlona, Kagome era muy reservada para salir al bar en "manada" como el lo hacia.

–Sí con vida social, te refieres a vida sexual, pues prefiero mi vida tal y como esta –entre cerró los ojos y se tomo el ultimo trago el contenido ámbar de su copa, sintiendo como el líquido corría por su garganta y le calentaba todo a su paso– no me interesa ese tema –en su voz se notaba el desinterés por la idea. Dejo la copa vacía en la barra mientras se ladeaba para quedar frente a frente con su primo

–Pues debería importarte... Ya que muy pronto, seras la mujer de Naraku, y si el es exigente en las órdenes a la manada ha de ser peor en... Como tu dices, "ese tema" –le dijo hablando del tema que a Kagome le molestaba. Sonrió triunfante al ver enojo en esos achocolatado ojos.

Kagome se enojó tanto que jaló de los cabellos negros de la nuca de su primo y lo azotó contra la barra quedando él boca arriba viéndola divertido, en un bar normal para los humanos, aquel incidente había atraído problemas, pero como no era un bar normal, no había de qué preocuparse, sólo de no descontrolarse, ya que había unas que otras almas humanas al servicio de ese bar, o simplemente se colaban como pareja de alguno de "ellos".

Los amigos de Hakudoshi se acercaron y los rodearon.

–Encima de mi es como siempre te he imaginado –dijo Hakudoshi y Kagome lo soltó de mala gana murmurando un apenas audible "que cerdo eres..."– ya veo el porque Naraku te ha elegido, por sobre las demás –murmuró Hakudoshi acomodándose el corto cabello, sus amigos miraban de un lado a otro viendo las expresiones de ambos, Kagome movía apretaba los dientes y maldecía por dentro, mientras que Hakudoshi sonreía de manera burlona y satisfactoria– prima, no tienes elección –Kagome agacho la cabeza, Hakudoshi tenía razón, no se podía contradecir una orden de Naraku.

–Pudo haber elegido a otra –comentó Kagome frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños.

–Pero ninguna igual que tu, prima.

Kagome se levanto molesta y se alejó rápidamente, salió del lugar echando chispas.

Hakudoshi sonreía victorioso y tomaba una copa tras otra de alcohol, miro a la pista de baile, ahí seguía esa mujer... Ya se las pagaría, y disfrutaría cada momento, porque ningún ser inferior como los humanos se burlaba de él, y esa mujer no sería excepción... Gozaría viéndola.

**...**

Con gran agilidad, trepo dando brincos hacia una ventana de la iglesia clausurada, se introdujo en esta y camino por un pasillo hasta llegar al mismo lugar de siempre, para hacer lo que hacía cada vez que iba a ese desolado lugar, sentarse estirando sus piernas y recargarse en una pared para luego cerrar los ojos, y tratar de aclarar su mente, y por supuesto, también alejarse de todas aquellas personas que, a veces, hubiera deseado no conocer.

A su mente vinieron las imágenes de una zona rodeada de árboles adornados con escarcha de nieve y el suelo con una manta densa color blanco...

_Nieve, todo rodeado de nieve, ella riendo con su hermana mayor y su padre corriendo tras ellas, lanzándose entre ellos proyectiles de bolas de nieve, su madre les llamaba desde la puerta de la cabaña pero ellos seguían en su juego, muy despreocupada mente..._

_El sonido de unos canes los hizo parar, miraron al bosque y unas luces de lámparas se movían apresuradamente, se divisaron las siluetas de unos hombres corriendo, como si corretearan a un indefenso animal en época de cacería..._

_–Ahí hay gente –susurro una pequeña Kagome, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando._

_Ella miró a su padre y este tenía en el rostro una expresión que no podía descifrar una niña de 8 años._

_–¡Naomi, llévate a las niñas! –gritó su padre empujándolas al interior de la cabaña_

_–¡Ahí están!, ¡que no escapen... Quemen la casa! –escuchaba a los hombres gritar a lo lejos, Kagome volteo atrás, ¡un hombre armado le apuntaba a su padre!_

_–¡Llevatelas! –volvio a gritar su padre una vez entraron a la cabaña._

_–¡Papa! –grito Kagome aterrorizada al oír el detonante de un arma y al ver que su padre se dejaba caer al piso con la espalda ensangrentada, se quedó estática viendo a su padre en el suelo, se cubrió la cara con las manos aterrorizada por lo que acababa de ver..._

_No supo ni cómo logró escapar, solo que ella corría por el bosque y los perros de esa gente la perseguían, hubo otro sonido de un arma pero no se atrevía a voltear... Sus padres, su hermana, se habían sacrificado para que ella saliera ilesa, ¿porque a ella no le había pasado nada?, a veces deseaba haber muerto junto con ellos._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, eran demasiados recuerdos para un solo día, se dijo.

Estiro los brazos hacia delante, un ruido la alarmó, parecía alguien ojeando unas papeles, se asomo desde donde estaba, un pasillo que llevaba al piano y al campanario. Cuando asomó su cabeza, vio a un hombre sentado, revisaba algunas hojas, no era bueno quedarse ahí, se dijo. Se volvió a su lugar, pero eso ocasionó que un ave saliera volando desde su sitio.

–¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien ahí? –escucho que el hombre había parado de revisar los papeles.

–¿Que si hay alguien aquí?, ¿y tú lo preguntas? –ironizo divertida, mientras oía como el hombre se levantaba del sitio.

–No se puede entrar en las iglesias de este país, ¿verdad? –el hombre recogía unos papeles y se levantaba para empezar a caminar. Kagome bajó de su lugar en un silencioso brinco, obvio sin que él lo notara.

–Es un lugar sagrado, protegido... –su voz se escuchaba en eco en todo el lugar.

–¡No he robado nada! –exclamó algo irritado el hombre pero a la vez algo divertido por la broma anterior de ella– ¿eres americana? –sono curioso mientras caminaba y abría una ventana en ruinas, donde Kagome pensaba que había entrado él, pero una brisa se coló haciendo que los papeles de él volaran aterrizando en el piso de loza.

Kagome salió de las penumbras y un papel voló hasta sus pies, lo levantó, ¡eran dibujos de lobos!, lo muro con los ojos abiertos, ¿que hacía dibujando lobos en un lugar como ese?

–He disculpa, yo... No quiero meterme en problemas –decía el hombre mientras levantaba los demás papeles del suelo a toda prisa– había oído hablar de este lugar, y he entrado sin permiso alguno –empezaba a explicar, mientras veía sus trabajados dibujos. Kagome no había apartado la vista de ese dibujo en sus manos, ¿para qué querría esos dibujos?, sin embargo, debía admitir que era bastante bueno dibujando.

La curiosidad no pudo más con ella, así que alzó la vista y lo observo aun levantando sus papeles– ¿qué es esto? –le pregunto algo curiosa. El alzó la vista y se irguió, ahora que lo veía bien, era bastante apuesto bajo la luz de los leves rayos lunares que se filtraban por la ventana, su tez era bronceada y era demasiado alto, ¡su cabello era plateado!, el se acerco a ella hasta quedar tan solo unos pasos enfrente, ¡sus ojos... Eran dorados!, nunca había visto a semejante hombre apuesto en su vida, y eso que vivía rodeada por mayoría de hombres, pero... Ese hombre tenía algo que le causaba curiosidad.

–Son bocetos, para una novela gráfica –le explico, Kagome volvió su vista al dibujo y de nuevo a él– como estas –mostró unos libros en sus manos y los estiro a ella, Kagome los miro y luego volvió su vista a él, quien sonreía por el interés de ella.

–¿Tratara de lobos?

–Si, será la próxima en salir –explicó mientras se acercaba más y tomaba el dibujo de las manos de Kagome– me llamo, Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho, he venido a investigar.

–Y a entrar sin permiso –bromeo, pero sus voz no dio en el tono de broma, sino como un reproche divertido, él soltó una pequeña risa por el comentario.

–Pues... veras, Bucarest es un lugar lleno de misterios... –Inuyasha miro al techo y Kagome estudiaba sus expresiones– había escuchado que había lugares donde a los lobos, los adoraban y siempre pensaba que eran solo cuentos... Pero veo que era verdad –Inuyasha bajó la vista y la fijó en ella mientras caminaba hacia una banca como si examinará algo en su mente– pero en realidad ellos no eran exactamente lobos, los llamaban licántropos.

–¿Te refieres a hombres lobo? –trato de sonar lo más sorprendida posible, no lográndolo del todo, pero ya sabía muy bien sobre eso.

–Así es –volvió a fijarse en ella con una sonrisa, esa mujer era muy astuta, pensó Inuyasha– pero no como los conocemos –se encogió de hombros– no eran monstruos, como dicen las leyendas de por aquí –dijo con simpleza mientras se sentaba en un escalón que daba para el altar de aquella iglesia.

–Entonces... ¿Que eran? –ahora sí había llamado su atención, ese hombre sabía mucho sobre los hombres lobo, o al menos había aprendido muy bien.

–Seres mitológicos, reunían lo mejor de los humanos y de las bestias, cambiaban de forma de un momento a otro... –al decirlo sonaba fascinado de hablar sobre ello, sus ojos brillaban, a lo mejor seria su tema favorito, pensó Kagome– hasta que... Los exterminaron.

–¿Según las leyendas? –pregunto fingiendo desconocer eso.

–Asi es, o bueno, eso cuentan –se rascó la nuca.

_"Si tan solo supieras..." _pensó Kagome–¿y esta novela... Es de monstruos? –agacho la cabeza mirando sus brazos cruzados, el término monstruos para ella era disgustante, prefería el términos licántropos que "monstruos"

–No, digamos que son... Humanos ¿si?

–Ya veo –Kagome dejó caer los brazos y lo miró a los ojos, por un momento se perdió en esa dulce mirada, en esos mares de oro líquido...

Inuyasha estaba fascinado, esa mujer era muy curiosa pero a la vez misteriosa, aunque ella durante toda la conversación había tratado de ocultar interés, el lo había notado de buena manera, había jurado que ella sabia todo eso, pero luego descartó la idea, ¿para que le preguntaría algo que en si ya sabia?. Cuando la había visto, todo lo que conocía como belleza había sido descartado, ni las millones de estrellas que poblaban el cielo se comparaban con ella... Simplemente era hermosa, hermosa por naturaleza, ni siquiera necesitaba de exuberante maquillaje para resaltar sus hermosos rasgos solo... ¡era hermosa por naturaleza!, tan simple y sencillo como saber que el cielo es azul y que la tierra es redonda.

Kagome apartó la vista, al ver que ese hombre tenía sus mejillas de rojo, se volteo y empezó a caminar por el largo pasillo de la iglesia a la salida, seguramente ella también estaba sonrojada, pues sentía sus mejillas arder.

–¡E-Espera!, ¡espera!, ¡me voy!, ¿vale?, me largo de aquí, pero antes, dime tu nombre –Inuyasha se había sorprendido por el comportamiento repentinamente cambiado de ella, trato de detenerla, quería saber quien era. Kagome paro su caminar a un paso de la puerta que daba a la salida de la iglesia– te llamaras de algún modo.

–¿Quieres saber mi nombre? –Kagome volteo y lo miró con una sonrisa misteriosa y con una ceja levantada.

Inuyasha esperaba que le dijese su nombre, para al menos saber como se llamaba esa misteriosa chica, pero sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo por la respuesta de ella.

–Trae mala suerte entrar así en una iglesia –Kagome abrió la puerta y salio rapidamente.

–¡E-Espera!, ¿cómo te llamas?

Inuyasha fue tras ella pero cuando salió del lugar, solo vio la entrada vacía, se acercó a la pequeña barda que conectaba con la calle, miro hacia ambos lados, pero estaba vacío, ¿se habría escabullido?, Sonrió al volverla a ver en su mente, esa misteriosa chica... ¿Quien seria?

**_Continuará..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a los comentarios de **setsuna17**, **Elena 79** y** Maria**

**Y también a los que lo han puesto en sus alertas :)**

Con amor, para todos los me apoyan, y claro, tambien a los que pasan a leer este pequeño fic

* * *

><p><strong>"Simplemente Te Amo"<strong>

Capítulo 2. Listón. [~Destino~].

_"Cuando somos niños, creemos que el mundo está lleno de magia... "_

**_..._**

Caminaba tambaleándose, sus sentidos no estaban del todo bien, para acortar el camino de vuelta al hotel donde se hospedaba, se metió en un callejón, parecía que sería un callejón privado, pues tenía un semi-techado, ya que solo eran unos cuantos barrotes entrelazados, definitivamente aún estaba en construcción.

Lo que no sospechaba la mujer, era que alguien la estaba vigilando.

–¡Malditos tacones! –comentó irritada mientras se los quitaba, camino más cómodamente con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, claro, ¿quién no sonreía de manera idiota cuando tenía semejante borrachera?, claro se refería a los que tomaban por gusto, no por los que tomaban por tristeza o despecho.

Un ruido de un azotan en los barrotes de arriba la asustó, paró su paso y tuvo el impulso de apretar el agarre de su mano con el bolso y atacar a quien se acercará con malas intenciones usando los zapatos de tacón en su otra mano. Al ver hacia arriba, y no captar nada con la vista, suspiro de alivio y siguió caminando, tal parece que la borrachera se le había bajado por el susto... Pero solo dio dos pasos más y otros sonidos la asustaron, ¡pisadas de algo en los barrotes de arriba!, alzó el rostro y divisó sombras que se movían de un lado a otro, ¡sombras aterrorizantes!. El miedo la inundó y dejó caer los zapatos al suelo junto con el bolso, comenzó a correr pero esos ruidos la seguían desde lo alto...

**.**

Podía oler el miedo de esa mortal, lo cual le satisfacía de sobremanera, su instinto natural empezaba a encarnar en cada poro de su piel, sus ojos empezaban a teñirse entre el color rojo y dorado, ¿sería prudente atacarla en ese mismo instante?, la respuesta era obvia: no. Pero... No estaría mal divertirse por ahora, ¿o sí?. Sonrió con malicia y a sus compañeros les hizo señas de asustarla, ellos entendieron y comenzaron a dar grandes zancadas en los barrotes donde el anteriormente había saltado y exaltado a la mujer.

Esa mujer, era rápida corriendo, pero él sabía que la podría alcanzar en cuestión de centésimas de segundos, pero quería divertirse, burlarse del miedo de ella, como ella se había burlado de el esa noche... Y nadie se burlaba de él. Bajo de un salto y tomo el bolso que la mujer había dejado tirar por miedo y volvió a subir.

–¡Ayuda!, ¡por favor!, ¡alguien ayúdeme! –escuchaba sus excitantes gritos y golpeteos en las ventanas protegidas por malla, ¡que tonta!, si tan solo supiera que detrás de esas ventanas bajas vivían más seres como él, obvio no sabía, ¡era una insípida humana!

–¿N-no cr-crees que es sufi-suficiente? –le pregunto su tartamudo compañero, Suikotsu, apenas audiblemente, pero lo suficiente para que él pudiera escucharlo.

–Solo un poco más... –le respondió con una sonrisa siniestra dibujada en sus masculinos labios.

La escucho correr más rápido y luego doblar en la esquina, y después percibió un olor familiar e irreconocible...

**...**

Su noche no podía haber estado peor que otras. Primero había sido la charla con Hakudoshi, el cual, la había fastidiado de más. Después, el encuentro y huida con ese hombre... Inuyasha, como él le había dicho se llamaba. A su mente viajó un vago recuerdo de él. Desde sus cabellos plateados y cortos, su rostro enmarcadamente masculino, su barbilla cuadrada, su reluciente amable e inocente sonrisa, y sus ojos... Sus dos perfectos ojos de penetrante oro líquido, que se encendían con destellos al hablar, como si se tratase de los destellos de un par de diamantes a la luz del sol... Sin duda era un hombre apuesto, con el cual, no debía entrometerse por seguridad de él, pero estaba segura, no lo volvería a ver, a simple vista parecía un turista, un turista que venía a investigar para su novela gráfica. Sí. Solo eso, y se volvería a ir, lo cual era una ventaja para no volver a verlo, pero, ¿a quién engañaba?, ¿quién querría buscarla?, ¿quién desearía volver a verla?. Sonrió con amargura y suspiro pesadamente.

Al doblar la esquina directo al callejón, una mujer agitada chocó contra ella, olió el temor de ella y el inconfundible aroma de Hakudoshi y sus amigos no muy lejos, la mujer era unos centímetros menor que ella, así que bajó la vista y en los ojos de la mujer logró ver pánico y horror.

–Vete de aquí –le dijo con voz seria y fría. La mujer no esperó más y se largó a carrera murmurando un "gracias".

Kagome suspiro subiendo y bajando los hombros, caminó con los brazos cruzados. En el corto trayecto, solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus zapatos tocar el suelo y resonando en eco por la carencia de personas. Al llegar a mitad del callejón alzó el rostro viendo a su "querido primo" sentado, mientras esculcaba en un bolso color dorado, sacando un par de llaves y jugueteando con ellas en el aire.

–¡Oh!, ¡vamos prima!, no íbamos a hacerle daño –hablo Hakudoshi con aire de burlesco reproche, viéndola sentado en un barrote de arriba con los pies colgando, sus otros amigos solo lo rodeaban sentados desde otros barrotes y otros sentados en el marco de una ventana cercana– tienes que dejar que los chicos se diviertan –comento como un niño pedinche.

–Ya conoces la regla –le dijo frunciendo el ceño, y mirándolo con regaño. Hakudoshi se ladeó recargando su mano derecha en el barrote de hierro y fijando su vista en las llaves de sus manos.

–Ha..., si, la regla –comento como si fuese lo de menos, lo cual hizo enojar a Kagome.

–¿Que no asusta a una chica, que a otra?, nos has expuesto –Hakudoshi la vio por el rabillo del ojo, Kagome arrugó la frente y dejó caer sus brazos al costado– cuando vengan, vendrán armados, y no solo a por ustedes, sino a por todos. –sin querer, el recuerdo de hace años surco su mente por un segundo, no deseaba que volviera a pasar lo mismo, no de nuevo.

–Tú lo sabes muy bien, ¿no es así Kagome? –comentó Hakudoshi mientras volvía a su pose inicial mirando divertido el rostro estupefacto de ella. En cambio, Kagome volvió a cruzar sus brazos mirándolo con una ceja arriba y ojos sombríos, no quería dejarse ver vulnerable de nuevo esa noche, había sido suficiente.

–No iba-mos a-a hacerle daño, Kag-Kagome, so-solo jugábamos un poco –interrumpió la plática de ellos Suikotsu con su típico tartamudeo.

–Conocemos los riesgos, Kagome, al igual que tu –comento otro de ojos celestes, bien recordaba, se llamaba Bankotsu.

–Además... –intervino Hakudoshi– Todos conocemos la regla de Naraku:

–"Cazar como manada o abstenerse" –dijeron todos ellos en coro mientras Hakudoshi hacía ademanes con las manos dirigiéndolos como si fuese director de ópera.

Hakudoshi de un salto bajó hincándose con una pierna en el suelo y otra flexionada, él alzó el rostro haciendo que sus largos cabellos rebeldes cayeran hacia atrás de forma brusca. En cambio, Kagome lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados desde su altura, aun con el semblante serio y una ceja arriba, pero se agudizó al escuchar las siguientes palabras que su primo le dijo al levantarse y cruzar los brazos con mirada cómplice.

–Y las reglas que guarda para ti...

**...**

–Tsubaki duerme –paró en seco y giró en torno a la cocina, efectivamente, Naraku estaba recargado en la mesa pelando una naranja con una navaja, ahora efectivamente, su noche había sido la peor.

–Lo sé, Naraku –comento aun en el umbral de la cocina mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y ojos fríos, no hizo un intento de moverse siquiera para acercarse a él, sabía a qué venia, sabía que venía a insistir una vez más en lo que ella se negaba– se ha quedado en casa esperándote –le dijo algo enojada pero por la ingenua de su tía, Tsubaki sabía que pronto Naraku se volvería a casar, pero aún se apegaba a él por el pequeño amor no correspondido, sin duda alguna, su tía era masoquista.

Naraku alzó el rostro y la miró parada en el umbral de la puerta con aquella mirada fría característico en ella, sus ojos violeta se fijaron en la esbelta figura, la recorrió de arriba hacia abajo, viajando por sus curvas, su pequeña cintura, y sus no tan grandes ni pequeños senos... era perfecta, perfecta para estar a su lado, perfecta para... Para estar bajo sus finas sábanas y para estar entre sus brazos...

–¿Tienes miedo de mí? –le preguntó ronco y duro al verla sin mover un músculo, lo que hizo que Kagome tensara el rostro y apretara sus labios marcando una fina línea, ¿miedo?, ¿eso era lo que sentía hacia él?... ¡No!, definitivamente no, no le temía, si le tuviera miedo no le abría plantado cara, no se habría mostrado siquiera, no habría regresado a casa... Solo lo aborrecía, ¡sí!, era eso, por su insistencia y por sus miradas penetrantes que le causaban cierto asco, y también sentía cierto rencor, solo por su tía Tsubaki, la cual se esmeraba para verse hermosa y perfecta para él, pero nada había sido suficiente, solo la utilizaba para un solo propósito: sexo y más sexo, para que cumpliera sus más eróticos deseos... Era como si fuese una marioneta a la cual podía manejar a su antojo. Pero a ella no le haría lo mismo.

–No –le contestó seca después de un aturdido silencio sepulcral acercándose a él para demostrárselo.

Naraku resoplo y se irguió tomando la ya pelada naranja entre sus manos, era más alto que ella por una cabeza, pero Kagome no se hizo ver vulnerable o asustada, su orgullo estaba en lo alto.

–Conoces nuestra tradición... –comenzó a relatar Naraku mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía a asomarse por la ventana, miró los grandes edificios de Bucarest, grandes con algunas luces encendidas, dando una buena vista de toda la ciudad.

Kagome suspiro y se relamió los labios negando con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos, definitivamente venía a hablarle de "ese asunto", el cual la fastidiaba de súbito.

–Cada 25 años el líder de la manada se vuelve a casar...

–Querrás decir "se aparea con otra" –Kagome lo interrumpió soltando el veneno guardado y alzando una ceja, apreto sus manos en los brazos marcando sus uñas por sobre su piel expuesta de la chalina, su tono había sido mezcla de asco, ironía y frialdad, junto con un poco de "¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?" y "no me importa en lo más mínimo"

Naraku se había tensado, giró sobre sí y se acercó a Kagome quedando justo en frente de ella, la miro desde su altura y agacho la cabeza viendo el hombro de ella. Esa chica era testaruda y necia, ¿cuándo comprendería?

–Deberías respetar las reglas, sin ellas no podemos sobrevivir –le explico como si fuese lo más obvio. Luego se volvió a erguir y vio el rostro sin emoción alguna de ella.

–Lo sé –le contesto calmadamente, no se haría ver intimidada, sino, el pensaría que ya tendría el control de la situación, lo cual no deseaba– y... Ya te dije, no me interesa tu propuesta –le contesto frunciendo las cejas y mirándolo desafiante.

–Me haces todo difícil –contestó agobiado, se volvió a voltear y camino como león enjaulado, pero no se rendiría, esa mujer sería suya, fuera como fuera y aceptaría su proposición de alguna manera– procedes de un linaje de líderes, ¿lo sabías? –le pregunto volteando hacia ella y viendo sus labios apretados y sus ojos sorprendidos, Naraku sonrió eso ella no lo sabía– las mujeres de tu familia fueron leyendas en esta ciudad.

Kagome había quedado muda... Entonces, ¿por eso él la deseaba a su lado?, ¿solo por ser la descendencia de líderes supremos?, bueno, por descender de mujeres que fueron leyendas. ¿Que planeaba con eso?

–Tu padre no hizo bien marchándose a América –murmuró Naraku cambiando el tema, el cual no era apto para ella, no hasta que fuese su mujer, una vez lo fuera, le hablaría sobre eso. Kagome rápidamente cambio, su rostro ahora expresaba tristeza, de sus padres, de que ellos y su hermana no estuvieran con vida, de que lo habían arriesgado todo por ella– sabia como acabaría, se lo dije –masculló, Kagome pudo identificar el pequeño rencor en su voz y se imaginó que su padre no le agradaba en lo más mínimo a Naraku, mejor dicho, no le había agradado.

–Debiste de odiarle mucho, ¿verdad? –eso lo había dicho pero como conclusión, mas no como pregunta, lo cual Naraku noto.

–No, te equivocas –le contesto seco, pero Kagome sabía que había mentido, era el mismo tono que usaba cuando le prometía a Tsubaki regresar al día siguiente después de una noche de pasión, lo cual nunca había hecho– pero ¿sabes porque hemos sobrevivido?... Porque nos mantenemos unidos.

A Kagome le había parecido una indirecta, le había insinuado que si sus padres no se hubieran ido a América, ellos seguirían con vida...

–Tu padre –Naraku interrumpió sus pensamientos– antepuso sus intereses. –escupió con veneno.

–No insultes a mi familia –le contradijo entre dientes y con el rostro en disgusto, apretó sus manos en puños hasta que tomaron un color rojo por la presión.

–No tienes familia, tienes un legado –respondió él de manera fría y seca. A Kagome ese comentario le había afectado, contrajo el rostro y aflojó los labios manteniendo la vista en frente, sin enfrentar la de él.

Naraku camino por el costado de Kagome y se posó detrás de su espalda, dirigió su boca a la oreja de ella y le dijo:

–Sera mejor que aceptes por las buenas ya que... –Kagome apretó los dientes y maldijo en su interior–... pronto te pediré que seas mi esposa.

Kagome cerró los ojos molesta, eso había sido un maquillado "a la fuerza, ¡es una orden!"... ¡No!, ¡no deseaba casarse!, ¡mucho menos con Naraku!, aunque el fuera el líder de la manada, ella no deseaba casarse con él, de hecho... Con nadie. Eso era definitivo. Ella misma lo había sentenciado para sí. Pensó en una excusa, alguna razón para hacerlo ceder en esa "propuesta", aunque... Sabía perfectamente, que Naraku no cedería, nunca lo hacía cuando se proponía un objetivo, y ella ahora era " su objetivo".

–He visto lo que le haces a Tsubaki... Vienes y te acuestas con ella un día... Y después la abandonas todo un mes –dijo volteándose encarándolo con el orgullo alto, si Naraku creía que ella aceptaría así de fácil, se equivocaba. Naraku hizo una sonrisa de ironía.

–Actúas vulgar, porque tú, –coloco un dedo en el pecho de ella y luego lo volvió a retroceder– no eres vulgar...–Kagome enarco una ceja confundida, ¿actuar vulgar?, ¡ella decía la verdad!, Naraku era un... Idiota–... Solo piensa bien las cosas, por el bien tuyo y de la manada –le dijo caminando hacia la mesa y dejando la naranja pelada en ella, luego se giró en torno a ella– escucha al animal de tu interior... Él te guiara –dicho esto se volteo y salió de la cocina. A los pocos segundos se escuchó el portazo de aquel edificio y luego la nada absoluta del silencio.

Kagome se dejó caer en la silla más cercana respirando lenta y pesadamente bocanadas de aire, Naraku era muy persistente, debía admitirlo, pero... La palabra "matrimonio" no estaba precisamente en sus intereses, ella amaba su libertad, literalmente ya que no podía irse de esa ciudad. Pero, amaba ser soltera, no preocuparse por nadie, solo era ella, y así quería seguir durante toda su vida... Aunque, muy en el fondo, deseaba tener una familia, un hogar digno, una pareja y, posiblemente, hijos. Pero todas esas ilusiones estaban atrás, nadie la llegaría a querer de verdad, nadie la amaría, ¿quién amaría a la asesina de sus propios padres?, mejor dicho, de su familia. Negó con la cabeza y se levantó bostezando, miro la hora en el reloj en la pared que marcaba las 4:00 am., luego se dirigió a su habitación y se preparó para dormir.

Tsubaki había escuchado toda la conversación desde la puerta de su habitación mientras con una mano detenía una sábana que cubría su desnudez. Lágrimas habían brotado de sus ojos, Naraku solo deseaba el cuerpo de ella, pero no tanto como deseaba el de su sobrina Kagome, sentía odio a sí misma, por no ser lo suficiente para Naraku, de no ser la digna de estar el resto de sus vidas con él... Cerro la puerta y se recargo en esta con una mano apretando la sabana en su costado izquierdo y con la otra cubriendo su boca acallando un sollozo, no quería creer la realidad, no quería creer que Naraku nunca había tenido un mínimo cariño por ella, que solo... La utilizaba, pero ella, ¡ella lo amaba!, ¿por qué nunca Naraku la vio más que como pareja?, ¿por qué todo su esfuerzo no había sido suficiente?, ¿por qué?... Se preguntaba una y otra vez odiándose y detestándose por no haber hecho más para que Naraku la viera como deseaba... ¿Por qué su primer amor la había decepcionado?... Una lágrima broto de sus oscuros ojos recorriendo su mejilla y barbilla, luego esta cayó al suelo.

**...**

–Sus chocolates –Kagome le extendió a una señora una hermosa bolsa de color rojo carmín con franjas cafés oscuro con claro, en esta un listón de un elegante color vino adornaba en un pequeño moño, no tan grande ni tan pequeño, solo lo suficiente haciendo ver la bolsa sencilla, elegante y hermosa.

–Gracias –le respondió la mujer agarrando la bolsa de chocolates brindándole una cálida sonrisa. Kagome se volteo y camino en el pasillo hasta empezar a bajar las escaleras. Bien, solo le faltaban otras tres entregas en la ciudad y podría regresar a la tienda, donde era el segundo lugar donde amaba estar, ya que el chocolate era lo único que se olía al entrar en esa tienda, donde la dueña era una anciana mujer que hacia deliciosos chocolates, muy famosos en Bucarest, por su exquisita textura, color, sabor y la sensación que dejaba en el paladar con tan solo probar un bocado... Y a ella también le encantaban los chocolates que hacia esa mujer, solo que no lo admitía, solo probaba de la mezcla del chocolate en el tazón cuando la anciana volteaba a otro lado para buscar los moldes y los exquisitos ingredientes, como nueces y pasas entre otros... Amaba el chocolate. En parte le recordaba a su madre, que siempre hacia chocolates en casa y cada vez que los probaba, su madre siempre le decía:

_–"Kagome, ¿qué sabe más dulce, la sangre o el chocolate?"_

Nunca entendió ese concepto, y aun no lo entendía, pero solo sabía que su madre detestaba las reuniones de Naraku cuando era una niña de 3 años, antes de irse a América. Pero no le gustaba pensar en esas "reuniones", las odiaba, al igual que su difunta madre lo había hecho.

**...**

Camino entre la gente presurosa, era tarde, y debía volver antes a la tienda, ya que debía estar al caer la noche en casa. Camino odiando rotundamente que la dirección estuviera tan lejos, en los edificios del sur. Paso en frente de una cafetería pero una voz la hizo parar en seco...

_._

La vio caminar, era ella, ¡por fin!, la reconocía por su hermoso cabello y su elegante y cuidadoso caminar, parecía llevar prisa, pero esta vez no huiría de él, aún tenía que averiguar quién era esa chica misteriosa, que al igual que él, le gustaba el tema sobrenatural. Se levantó de la silla y puso una mano en su boca para hacer que el sonido de su voz llegara hasta ella y la otra se posó en la mesa.

–¡Hey!, ¡Hey tú! –le grito y ella paro en seco pero no volteo si quiera el rostro, parecía sorprendida, como si no esperara verlo. Cuando él deseaba verla de nuevo, esa chica lo intrigaba y llenaba de misterio, y a él le gustaba el misterio. No por nada se llamaba Inuyasha Taisho, un futuro escritor de novelas sobrenaturales, ya sabía sobre que trataría su novela gráfica, sobre una– ¡Hey tú, chica lobo! –fue en ese momento que ella volteo sorprendida, sus cabellos se mecieron en el aire haciendo que unos mechones rebeldes cubrieran un poco su rostro sorprendido pero no lo suficiente como para tapar su cara por completo, Inuyasha en ese momento supo que tenía razón desde la primera vez que la vio, la chica misteriosa, era hermosa ¡por naturaleza!.

Inuyasha se levantó por completo y volteo al establecimiento para llamar al mesero y pagar la cuenta, pero cuando volteo de nuevo a la misteriosa chica, esta no estaba. Eso le sorprendió, ¿ella había huido de él?, y si era así, ¿por qué huía?, pero esa vez no escaparía, pensó. Se levantó de súbito y dejo un manojo de dinero hasta de más sin darse cuenta por las prisas, tomo su portafolios y corrió cargándolo en el hombro izquierdo, corrió y se asomó a los lados de la calle, a lo lejos entre una gente al lado derecho, había varias personas, pero pudo identificar a la misteriosa chica por la sudadera color gris que llevaba puesta, esta vez tenia puesto el gorro. Huía de él, pero ¿por qué?, ¿la vez pasada le había dicho algo malo?, o tal vez le había molestado su presencia en ese lugar, donde a lo mejor ella prefería estar sola. Corrió siguiéndola, ¡que chica más misteriosa y atrayente a la vez!... Espera, ¿atrayente?, ¿ella le atraía? O tal vez... No, negó con la cabeza y en el rostro se le dibujo una sonrisa. Apresuro el paso tratando de dejar atrás esos pensamientos.

**.**

Corrió despavorida, ¡ese hombre!, volteo y lo vio a lo lejos ¡siguiéndola!, apresuro el paso por las cuadras, sintió el viento chocando con su rostro, y la agitación de su corazón, que sentía que en cualquier momento saldría por su boca, sentía agitación, pero no cansancio. Corrió entre el tumulto de gente, volvió a voltear, aun la seguía, ¿que no estaba cansado? ¿Tanto así quería conocer su nombre?. Por un momento pensó que él deseaba conocerla, y eso no estaba bien, no debía socializar con los humanos, era peligroso para ellos, y ese hombre no debía acercarse a ella y ella ¡debía evitarlo a toda costa!

Se introdujo por un callejón donde había una vecindad, y varios pisos con cuartos y ropa colgando en tendederos entrelazados, corrió y se dio cuenta muy tarde que era un callejón cerrado, ¡demonios!, maldijo para sí, intento abrir una puerta cercana o lo que fuera que la condujese a otro lugar, nada, no había nada que la ayudara a escapar. Suspiro algo turbada y miro hacia arriba, el segundo piso no parecía lejos, y ese pasillo le serviría para escapar, agarro la bolsa en su mano con fuerza, inhaló y exhalo, corrió y de los pequeños detalles de las paredes brinco de un lado a otro hasta llegar hacia arriba agarrando el barandal de la orilla, si fuese humana, eso habría sido realmente peligroso y hasta exagerado, solo por escapar de alguien, pero ella no era humana. De otro salto subió en el barandal del segundo piso y bajo de este cayendo en el suelo. Todo lo había hecho en cuestión de segundos. Luego corrió por el pasillo para alejarse lo más que podía. Ella, sin darse cuenta, había dejado algo atorado en el barandal de la orilla. Algo insignificante, pero a la vez importante.

.

¡Genial!, pensó para sí, estaba atrapada, había entrado en un callejón que conducía a una vecindad, la cual era cerrada sin salida alguna, eso lo sabía porque él se había hospedado ahí en una acogedora habitación un par de días antes de irse a un departamento temporal. Entro y se recargo en sus rodillas tomando grandes bocanadas de aire a causa de su irrefrenable corazón, le sorprendía que esa mujer no hubiera parado antes, parecía que tenía algo que no la dejaba exhausta. Se irguió sonriendo al pensar que ella estaría allí, pero no vio a nadie en el callejón, volteo y checo en los alrededores por si había algún escondite o puerta abierta, nada, todo cerrado, su sonrisa desapareció y suspiro, esa chica misteriosa si se sabía escabullir, se dijo.

Una brisa le llego de arriba, y por alguna razón alzo la vista, en el segundo piso, había un barandal pintado de blanco en la orilla, donde un listón color vino resaltaba y colgaba de ahí, el viento lo jalo del barandal y empezó a caer lentamente rondando en el aire, Inuyasha por inercia extendió una mano y el listón cayo justo en ella... Tiro su portafolio tomando el listón entre sus manos, a su nariz llego un exquisito aroma a chocolate, y se llevó el listón a sus labios aspirando el aroma dulce de esa pequeña tela, era una pista, ¡una pista para encontrarla!, una pista que el destino le había dado... ¡El Destino!, ¿quién lo diría?

...

_"... creemos en mitos y leyendas... y en el destino y sus designios... Ese es el mundo que yo recuerdo... un mundo que desearía no haber conocido... "_

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p>Chicas, tratare de subir uno por semana, así que nos vemos en la próxima :)<p>

Cuidense!

Besos y abrazos:

**_Eline HiguTaisho_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! Aquí les traigo la continuación ^_^ _

_Gracias a__** Elena 79**__ (si es un poco hostigoso el chocolate xD solo lo como de vez en cuando), __**setsuna17, María**__ (lo del tiempo lo explicare mas adelante), __**Sango-chan.**_

_También agradezco a quien lo ha puesto en sus alertas y agregado a favoritos, y por supuesto, también a los que pasan a leer este fic. n_n_

"Simplemente Te Amo"

**Capítulo 3. Reunión. [~Instinto~].**

Inuyasha estaba acostado con los brazos extendidos y la mirada fija en el techo en su reconfortante cómoda. Su respiración era pausada y profunda, en su mente no había nada más que no fuera ella... La tímida sonrisa que vio en ella por primera vez, en su inmensa belleza, en sus achocolatados ojos, en su misteriosismo, en ella, sólo en ella. ¿Que le estaba sucediendo?, durante el día, solo podía pensar en ella e imaginarla, y sólo deseaba encontrarla... aquel ser había quedado permanentemente grabado en su memoria, tanto que la dibujaba en hojas detallando cada característica a la perfección, ella, automáticamente, no solo se había convertido en la protagonista de su novela... Se había convertido en su musa, su inspiración.

–Chica lobo... –susurro como si la invocara, no podía llamarla por su nombre, ¡porque no lo sabía!, anhelaba tanto saberlo. Deseaba conocerla, saber sus intereses, sus sueños, sus miedos e inseguridades... ¿Por qué tenía tanto interés en ella?, ¿por qué ocupaba todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos?, ¿por que solo quería encontrarla?, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella?

Había tantas preguntas, que ni él sabía la respuesta. Ladeó el rostro y vio el listón que había encontrado, pensó en ella, esa era una pista para encontrarla, ¿pero por dónde empezaría?

–Te encontraré chica lobo...

Juró para sí. Cuando un Taisho se proponía algo, no paraba hasta lograrlo... O eso le había enseñado su padre.

**...**

Noche de luna llena... Varias personas amaban ese tipo de noches, donde el gran astro alumbraba los lugares de Bucarest con hermosos rayos lunares de la bella y profunda noche, noche en la cual las estrellas eran derrocadas por la belleza inmensa de la luna... Había dicho que varias personas amaban ese tipo de noches, pero para Kagome, esas noches no le agradaban en lo más mínimo, era cuando su instinto natural lo podía dejar fluir libremente... Claro, en los bosques de las propiedades privadas de Naraku, el líder de la manada. Pero el problema no era que mostraban sus verdaderas formas, sino, lo que hacían en esa noche, algo que sería considerado como inhumano, pero ellos... No eran exactamente humanos, así que no importaba. Esa era la mentalidad de Naraku y la manada pensaba igual, excepto Kagome, ella estaba en contra de lo que se realizaba en las "reuniones", las odiaba.

Se acomodo el abrigo largo hasta las rodillas color negro, coloco cada botón en su respectivo lugar y se miro en el espejo del buró de caoba y suspiro. ¿A fuerza debía ir a esas horribles reuniones?, ¿no podría quedarse en casa esa noche?, pero claro, debía obedecer, porque eran órdenes del alfa, Naraku. Escuchó el sonido de un automóvil pararse en la calle de fuera, muy bien reconoció, era el jeep color negro de Hakudoshi, suspiro una vez más y salió de su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se encaminó al pasillo que conducía a las escaleras y escucho las voces de Hakudoshi y sus dos mejores amigos, Suikotsu y Bankotsu. Paró su caminar y escucho como la voz de Hakudoshi se oía más cercana se acercó al barandal de su costado colocando su mano izquierda en este y los vio de reojo cómo subían las escaleras. Cuando lo noto, ellos ya estaban caminando por el pasillo, vio como Hakudoshi sonreía de la manera más usual.

–¡Hola chica de los chocolates! –la saludo como si fuese una casualidad encontrarla ahí– ¿lista para cazar? –le preguntó acomodándose el cuello de la camisa, solo llevaba una camisa de vestir con los primeros botones desabotonados, mostrando que tenía una cadena de metal en el pecho, de color plata, ya que si tuviese una de aquel mineral ocasionaría su muerte lenta y dolorosa, también traía puesto unos pantalones de vestir color negro. Sus amigos venían casi parecidos a Hakudoshi solo que estos llevaban una chaqueta de cuero negro.

Kagome no respondió la pregunta anterior, sólo se volteó completamente mirando las escaleras.

–"Tu ya has casado..." –pensó sin siquiera mirarlo y recordó lo de la mañana...

**_/F. B./_**

–Para vender chocolate hay que ser una gran artista –le dijo la anciana mujer mientras se inclinaba y acomodaba los pequeños chocolates en pequeños papelitos color negro y rojo en un estante mostrándose a la calle, en el estante, había diferentes chocolates de exquisito aspecto, unos de chocolate negro con pequeñas nueces encima, otros de chocolate blanco con rayas del color opuesto, variaba en sabores, ya que unos tenían solo nueces y otros una avellana en el interior, por eso, la tienda de chocolates "Chocolates Mis. Kaede" era la más famosa de todo Bucarest, por sus sabores y aspectos que eran de lo más original.

–Vaya... –exclamó Kagome como si no fuese lo más obvio– suerte que usted lo es –exclamó con cierta ironía mientras de otro estante tomaba un pequeño chocolate y le daba una mordida, lo iba a guardar después del primer mordisco pero justo en el momento que el trozo acababa de entrar en su boca, la anciana volteo con el ceño fruncido, que se suavizó al ver como Kagome comía el chocolate.

–¡Aja! –exclamó poniendo sus manos en jarras, su ceja se alzó por complicidad y en su boca se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción– creí que no te gustaban los chocolates que hacía –cruzó sus brazos en el pecho viendo como Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, como si se tratase de que una niña había sido descubierta en la travesura con las manos en la masa– ya sabía que te gustaban –comentó orgullosa viendo como Kagome ladeaba el rostro para que no pudiese ver su sonrojo de vergüenza, la anciana suspiró y se alejó al mostrador.

Kagome había estado viendo la calle y también a las personas que pasaban, unas con prisa y otras tranquilas, se irguió y terminó de comerse el chocolate, bajo la vista hacia la puerta y vio el periódico que estaba en el suelo, abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que en la portada estaba la foto de la mujer que se había topado, alzó el periódico entre sus manos y leyó el titular "Turista muere de manera misteriosa"...

_"Muere de manera misteriosa..."_

Hakudoshi... Fue su primer pensamiento al ver el titular, apretó el periódico en manos y alzó la vista hacia la calle.

–¿Pasa algo malo? –inquirio la anciana a su lado mientras llevaba una charola con chocolates entre sus manos, había notado el tremendo cambio de Kagome.

–No, no es nada... –susurro y le dio la espalda caminando al mostrador y luego pasando otra puerta para llegar a la cocina.

_**/fin F. B./**_

Kagome lo miró desafiante y Hakudoshi le resto importancia, en realidad, no le importaba lo que pensara su primita Kagome, se volteo y se encamino a la sala, donde su madre lo esperaba sentada en un sofá ya vestida de un vestido color negro en escote en V y con mangas apretadas hasta la mitad de su antebrazo.

Kagome escucho como Hakudoshi saludaba y halagaba a su madre, también como su Tsubaki lo había recibido gustosa. Miro de reojo a los amigos de Hakudoshi que la veían de una forma realmente asquerosa. Bueno, solo el maldito de Bankotsu, que la examinaba de arriba hacia abajo con mirada inquisidora recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa satisfacida, Suikotsu solo la miraba tímidamente de vez en cuando, pero de la misma manera que Bankotsu. Kagome pensaba que Suikotsu solo mantenía a vista la timidez, pero que por dentro, era igual que Bankotsu, intimidante y mujeriego y... Negó con la cabeza, tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas.

Poco después salió Hakudoshi con su madre del brazo, y bajaron por las escaleras hasta subir al jeep de Hakudoshi, regalo de Naraku para festejar sus 24 años.

**... **

La camioneta entró en un camino angosto de tierra, alrededor había árboles de pino, lo que mostraba que era un bosque, o mejor conocido como propiedad privada. La camioneta dio giro en una esquina y entró en otro camino angosto pero con antorchas colgadas de árboles iluminando el camino. Kagome veía hacia fuera de la ventana de atrás del conductor abrazándose a sí misma algo incómoda por el cinturón de seguridad, solo pensaba en lo que sucedería, en lo que harían ellos, los de su especie. Su tía Tsubaki, su primo Hakudoshi y sus amigos hablaban entre ellos, pero Kagome no les prestaba atención, era algo muy típico en ella, reservarse para sí por temor de hacer alguna estupidez como lo había hecho años atrás.

Se divisó un pasillo donde alrededor había pilares altos, Hakudoshi estaciono el auto a un lado de la entrada donde había varios autos mas, de otros como ellos. Hakudoshi bajo y los demás también, Kagome suspiro antes de bajar y azotar la puerta, Tsubaki la había volteado a ver con el ceño fruncido, pero a ella no le había importado, solo quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Caminaron por el pasillo y cada vez se empezaba a escuchar unos tambores, ya había demasiada gente, pensó Kagome, se detuvo al oler un animal, volteo y vio a un venado, este se la había quedado viendo moviendo sus orejas para captar cualquier movimiento en falso y amenazante. Kagome dio un paso y el animal salió corriendo. Como todo debía ser, todos debían huir de ella. Pensó y luego siguió su camino.

El ambiente era ameno, se escuchaban las risas de pequeños niños mientras bailaban siguiendo el ritmo de los tambores, habían personas conversando unas con otras y otros saltando de roca en roca... Ese era el mundo de ella, el mundo que hacía años había dejado para vivir mejor... Un mundo que desearía no haber conocido...

_"Tu padre... Antepuso sus intereses..."_

La retumbante voz de Naraku llegó hasta ella. No, claro que no, su padre había hecho lo que creía conveniente, pero él no había tenido la culpa, sino ella, sino hubiera salido de casa...

–Este es tu mundo... –Tsubaki interrumpió los pensamientos de Kagome y esta solo ladeó el rostro para ver que su tía veía a los niños bailando y riendo– es nuestro mundo –corrigió Tsubaki volteando a ver a Kagome que estaba con los brazos cruzados y tenía la mirada fría y seca por la que se caracterizaba, como siempre no quería estar en ese lugar, ¿cuando entendería esa niña que ese era su mundo y que era al que pertenecía desde nacimiento?, pensó Tsubaki– somos almas perdidas, Kagome... –volvio su vista a los niños. Kagome la veía con detenimiento, ¿a qué venía esa charla ahora?, pensó, pero luego analizo las cosas, ¿que tal si Naraku le había pedido convencerla de que aceptara su proposición?... Negó con la cabeza, su tía no era capaz de hacer algo así, lo sabia porque Tsubaki amaba a Naraku y deseaba estar al lado de él por el resto de su vida– al menos nos mantenemos unidos. –fue su último comentario para volver al silencio.

_"Somos almas perdidas..."_

Almas... Kagome se puso a pensar. Si, estaba perdida, cargaba con la muerte de sus padres y hermana, lo que hacía que su alma fuera más frágil que lo que había sido, culpa... Eso era lo que sentía y era, por su culpa sus padres habían muerto junto con su hermana, sino hubiese salido en aquel entonces...

El sonido de un auto de carreras la hizo voltear atrás, donde había otros pilares con antorchas, pero lo que diferenciaba esa otra entrada era que había una gran piedra rectangular. Naraku estaciono el auto a un lado de esa entrada, a un lado de la entrada del "alfa".

Todos guardaron silencio y se acercaron quedando en frente a una distancia prudente de aquella roca centrada, Naraku apareció caminando tranquilamente con un enorme abrigo negro y bufanda roja y al lado de él iba una hermosa mujer pelirroja de ojos tangerina y de perfecta figura mostrado por el ajustadísimo vestido color plata, todos se hincaron ladeando el la cabeza al lado derecho y mirando el suelo por un momento antes de volverlo a subir hacia Naraku. Kagome se mantuvo en su mismo lugar hasta que su tía Tsubaki la volteo a ver molesta por su "mala educación", Kagome suspiro dejando caer los brazos y solo se hinco, no ladeó la cabeza como debía ser, porque simplemente, a ella la "cacería" le disgustaba.

Naraku se hincó con un solo pie flexionado tocando el suelo con su mano derecha, se levantó después de unos segundos, solo en ese momento todos se pusieron de pie con su mano derecha en el pecho como muestra de respeto hacia su líder.

–Nobles compañeros, –Naraku comenzó a hablar– nos hemos reunido como lo han hecho nuestros ancestros desde varias generaciones atrás, en la primera noche de luna llena, nos reunimos en manada, como la manada que somos... –en ese momento, Kagome vio que Naraku veía de manera reprobatoria a Hakudoshi entre su grupo de amigos– y en manada cazamos –Hakudoshi ladeó la vista y luego la volvió a posar en Naraku. En ese momento, Kagome pensó que ya sabía Naraku lo de la turista, ¿pero como se había enterado?– hemos sobrevivido 5000 años, porque hemos ocultado nuestra identidad... –Naraku camino al otro costado de la roca– nos han perseguido en todos lados, Inglaterra, Francia, América... –enumero cada uno con sus dedos– pero aquí no. –En ese momento, se escuchó a un hombre que trataba de hablar pero al parecer algo se lo impedía. Kagome giro un poco la vista y vio que dos hombres, trabajadores de Naraku, traían a un hombre con mordaza en la boca los ojos tapados con un pañuelo y las manos atadas a su espalda, este hombre, luchaba contra los que lo arrastraban de sus brazos–. Aquí nunca –prosiguio Naraku– este ser... Que les he traído –ambos hombres arrastraron al atado hasta en frente de Naraku, en frente de toda la multitud– es al que llaman "hombre" –en ese momento, dejaron caer al hombre atado de manera que quedara hincado– pero yo lo llamo... –Naraku lo señaló– "amenaza", a la raza del hombre ¡lo único que se le hace bien es destruir! –exclamó azotando un pie en el suelo, todos empezaban a sentirse turbados por la presencia de aquel ser, Kagome lo sentia, sentia como estaban a punto de dejarse guiar por el INSTINTO, ellos estaban a punto de perder la cordura, el control– de vez en cuando debemos lanzar un aviso, advertir a esta amenaza que quizá nos superan en número... ¡Pero que jamás nos aniquilaran! –Naraku se quitó la bufanda lentamente y todos los demás empezaron a quitarse abrigos y algunos hombres camisas – esta noche, –decía mientras desataba los primeros botones de su abrigo y se acercaba al otro lado de aquella roca– la naturaleza nos permite volver a ser... Quienes realmente somos, en las raíces, de donde procedemos...

La pelirroja apareció otra vez y se acercó quedando frente al individuo que trataba de desatarse y le quitó el pañuelo de los ojos. Naraku se acercó de manera lenta...

–¡Por favor, no me maten!, ¡prometo cambiar!, ¡no lo volveré a hacer!, ¡seré buena persona! –suplicaba el hombre con tono lleno de pánico y con sus ojos asustados.

–Ya te lo he dicho... –Naraku dijo calmadamente mientras un hombre que trabajaba para él se acercaba dándole un puñal– has escapado de la justicia todos estos años... Pero nosotros aquí... Somos la ley, como lo hemos sido durante 5000 años... –el hombre lo miró horrorizado, su fin estaba cerca, Naraku caminaba de un lado a otro jugando con el puñal en sus manos, ¿acaso él disfrutaba verlo suplicar?, se preguntó Kagome, pero esa respuesta era un obvio: si– hay un río en este bosque... –Naraku se posó frente al hombre– si alcanzas a cruzarlo te perdono la vida... Y si no... –luego camino y se posó a la espalda del hombre– gloria al hombre lobo que te la quite.

El hombre se removió inquieto, la pelirroja se agacho al hombre tomándolo del rostro y dándole un beso pequeño, lo que era considerado un beso de la buena suerte, suerte que nadie había tenido.

–Corre –le susurro la pelirroja al separar sus labios rojos y soltar su rostro, en ese momento Naraku lo desató usando el puñal y luego se posó frente a él agachándose en cuclillas.

–Nadie consigue, alcanzar el río –le aviso causando un horrible temor en el hombre, en ese momento Naraku le hizo una herida en su brazo izquierdo, causando que todos olieran el exquisito aroma de la sangre humana, también que sus ojos se tornaran de entre color dorado y rojo y que su instinto saliera a flote, las personas se sobresaltaron y les dieron unas inmensas ganas de abalanzarse sobre aquel ser inferior y darle fin a su vida... Kagome ladeó el rostro sin perder los estribos, pero le perturbaba el olor a sangre que emanaba de ese hombre.

El hombre miró horrorizado al rededor, todos actuaban salvajemente, ¡ellos no eran humanos!, intentó correr de donde lo habían traído pero se lo impidieron dos hombres, todos lo rodeaban ¿que debía hacer?, vio un espacio entre el barullo de gente hacia el bosque, cosa que no desaprovechó, pego carrera empujando a algunos de esos seres extraños, y corrió adentrándose a el bosque... Todos lo vieron correr, y sentían el olor de la sangre alejarse, caminaron lento y cada vez más adelantaban el paso por su instinto, siguiendo el rastro de ese hombre y después de unos minutos más, ya se encontraban corriendo tras aquel humano...

Kagome permaneció en su lugar con la respiración entrecortada viendo como todos corrían por aquel hombre, poco después pego carrera pero al lado opuesto, tenía que alejar y calmar sus instintos... Sentía el viento en su cara, el corazón latir a mil por ciento y las hebras de su cabello moverse en el aire, sentía que podía escuchar los gritos de aquel hombre y el sonido de unos aullidos a la lejanía, apresuró el paso, no quería formar parte de esa cacería, no quería matar, no quería permanecer un momento más allí, y por sobretodo, ¡no quería pertenecer a ese mundo!, ¡un mundo que desearía no haber conocido!

Paro en seco al escuchar un enorme aullido...

–Naraku... –susurro, él había sido quien había terminado con la vida de aquel hombre, ese era su aullido, el que anunciaba, que la cacería estaba dada por terminada.

**...**

Detallo a la perfección los hermosos ojos de aquel lobo en la hoja. Su escritorio no podía ser más cómodo para dibujar, miro los bocetos que estaban en una pizarra en la pared... Era ella, su perfecto rostro dibujado por él en aquella página... Su inspiración, su protagonista de la novela. Se reclinó en la silla poniendo el lápiz en su barbilla y luego volvió a su labor.

El reloj sonó, se levantó y tomó su saco, sería un gran día, de hecho, tenía una extraña sensación de que la vería, aunque fuera de lejos. Dos semanas y media habían pasado desde que la había visto. Y algo le decía que ese día sería diferente.

Bajo las escaleras sin prisa alguna y se dirigió a la recepción.

–¡Hola! –exclamo amable sin recibir respuesta del portero, quien solo leía el periódico en manos– ¿Ha llegado correo, alguna carta, algún paquete? –el portero no levantó la vista y continuó ignorándolo– estoy en el 301 –comento algo molesto por el hielo sólido que tenía frente a él.

–No ha llegado nada –comento cortante el portero pasando de hoja y fijando sus ojos verdes en un artículo.

–¿Mínimo podrías mirar en el buzón?

–No hay carta para nadie, ni para ti Inuyasha –contesto cortante y frío fijando sus verdes ojos en los dorados, Inuyasha entre cerró los ojos y volteo el rostro mirándolo de soslayo mientras se erguía.

Inuyasha se iba a ir de ahí pero un listón en el el escritorio le llamó la atención, alzó unos papeles de ahí y vio una caja de chocolates al lado del listón, ¡el mismo listón que Kagome había dejado!, lo tomo y recargó un brazo en el escritorio mientras con el otro alzaba el listón mirando inquisidor al portero.

–¿De donde es esto?...

El portero de ojos verdes alzó la vista y le respondió:

**...**

–Mezcla con cuidado todo en cantidades exactas y...

–si, si, lo sé, lo hago con cuidado –interrumpió volteando hacia la anciana mientras removía en la cacerola el chocolate liquido– gracias por su consejo –volvió su vista a su labor– vaya a despachar a los demás clientes.

–Hay niña, ¿que voy a hacer contigo? –suspiró la anciana volteandose y saliendo de la cocina, luego escuchó como se abría la puerta, de lo que no se dio cuenta fue que la puerta seguía abierta.

–No va a salirme bien si me vigila todo el tiempo –dijo para sí en voz alta mientras suspiraba y agregaba un ingrediente más al chocolate. Esa anciana a veces la hacía enojar, ya que ella no era ninguna tonta o torpe para estropearlo, llevaba 3 años en esa tienda, ya sabía perfectamente que hacer.

–Hola, chica lobo –esa voz la hizo detener su labor y abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, esa voz gruesa y roncamente varonil que había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar un par de veces, voz de quien había huido y que se había grabado de memoria desde el primer encuentro. Kagome se irguió lentamente y ladeó el rostro para ver que en el umbral de aquella cocina había un hombre recargado con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa chispeante.

–No me llames así –le respondió cortante y seca ocultando su sorpresa de verlo ahí, debía mantenerlo lejos. ¿Por qué se molestaba en buscarla y perseguirla?

–Entonces... dime como te llamas –no le preguntó, más bien le pidió.

–¿Como me encontraste? –le pregunto cambiando de tema y volviendo a remover el chocolate, Kagome pensaba que si le decía su nombre ya no habría manera de huir de él, bastaría con que él preguntara por ella en varios lugares, la encontraría fácilmente.

–tsss –hizo un sonido con su lengua– ¿encontrar a... –Kagome suspiró, ese hombre era persistente y necio. Volteo a verlo nuevamente.

–Kagome –vio como en los labios de él se formaba una sonrisa satisfactoria– estoy trabajando, no puedo hablar ahora y no debes estar aquí –dijo fingiendo estar apurada y volviendo a su labor, tomo un molde y lo llenó con una cucharada de chocolate, tomó otros chocolates que estaban en una bandeja listos para decorar y empezó a decorarlos delicadamente.

Inuyasha la observó detenidamente, aunque ella usara solo una camisa de manga larga color blanco, un pantalón de mezclilla y un delantal color hueso, aun así seguía siendo hermosa, sencilla pero hermosa.

–Pues... –caminó hasta posarse a un lado de ella con las manos en los bolsillos de aquel pantalón– dime que me vaya –le pidió.

Kagome lo miró durante unos segundos a los ojos... Estos eran tan puros, dulces e inocentes. Durante un momento se perdió en ellos pero luego volvió a la realidad, no debía socializar con un humano. Por esa razón lo había evitado, para no establecer ningún contacto con él. Además... Si Hakudoshi o Naraku se enteraran de ello, querrían tener su cabeza.

–Vete –fue un tono seco pero ni ella misma lo había creído, y pensaba que a él tampoco, ¿que le estaba pasando?, volteo y término de adornar el primer chocolate.

–Hmm... –Inuyasha vaciló mirando el techo y recargandose en aquel mesón– ahora pídemelo en serio.

Kagome ignoro eso y también que su corazón latiera con más intensidad.

–¿Cuando fue la última vez que te vi? ¿Hace dos, tres semanas... –vaciló cambiando de tema y tomando otro chocolate para adornarlo, en realidad sabía perfectamente cuánto había pasado, dos semanas y 3 días exactos– ¿Que haces aun en Rumania? –en cierto modo le sorprendía que él aún estuviese ahí, ya que la mayoría de los turistas se habían ido la semana pasada, y en un momento pensó que él ya estaba en su lugar de origen, algo que en cierto modo, pensarlo, le entristecía en el fondo.

–Trabajar en mi novela –le contesto inocente metiendo un dedo en el chocolate y luego llevándoselo a los labios para disfrutar de aquel dulce sabor. Por consecuencia, recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de Kagome, quien cambió de lugar el chocolate líquido.

–¿No deberías estar en tu país?

–He..., aún no –Kagome volteo a verlo de reojo.– Pero tengo un boleto de tren para dentro de unos días y esperaba poder pasarlos contigo.

–A que lastima, eso no le gustará mucho a mi novio –le respondió esquiva mientras se volteaba caminando al mesón del otro lado con una charola de chocolates.

–Ha... ¿Si tuvieras novio estarías sola en una iglesia de madrugada? –pregunto con aire de ironía mientras cruzaba sus brazos y examinaba a Kagome, que se había tensado.

Kagome volteo a verlo, ese hombre era demasiado inteligente y astuto, había apretado entre sus manos la charola que había tomado con chocolates listos para ponerse en los estantes de la tienda, todas sus excusas para alejar a Inuyasha eran destruidas por él mismo. Ese hombre era demasiado bueno...

Le iba a dar una excusa más para alejarlo pero cuando lo vio durante unos instantes a los ojos... Toda idea se esfumó, no podía mentirle a ese hombre, era demasiado astuto para saber que seria una mentira mas. Solo tomo la charola y se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba con la tienda.

Inuyasha la siguió viendo el rápido caminar de ella, pensó que ella estaba enojada por el comentario y que trataría de huir de nuevo, ¡no huiría de él de nuevo!, ya mucho le había costado dar con ella.

–¿Por qué siempre huyes de mi? –le preguntó con desesperación quedando tras ella, esa chica lo intrigaba, quería saber mas de ella, de por qué huía de él, de su comportamiento. Y no cedería hasta lograr que al menos ella entablará una conversación normal con él– esta es la tercera vez que huyes de mi, ¿tengo alguna enfermedad contagiosa o qué?

Kagome dejo la charola en el mostrador, la anciana estaba acomodando en una repisa mas chocolates. Cuando iba a responderle al persistente de Inuyasha, miró hacia la ventana, su corazón latió a prisa, ¡era el jeep de Hakudoshi!, vio bajar al aludido del auto. Era peligroso, Inuyasha corría peligro, ya sabia hasta donde era capaz de llegar Hakudoshi, la prueba era el cuerpo inerte de aquella turista. Debía alejar a Inuyasha definitivamente. Giro y vio a Inuyasha que tenía el ceño fruncido, y los brazos en jarras.

–Tienes que irte –le pidió y se encaminó nuevamente a la cocina.

–Ahora parece que lo dices en serio –lo oyó murmurar. Inuyasha la siguió nuevamente hasta la cocina y se cerró la puerta tras de sí automáticamente.

Kagome pensaba con rapidez, ¿como le haría para sacar a Inuyasha de ahí?

–¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? –giro e Inuyasha se detuvo, su tono era mezcla de un leve enojo y reproche. Miro la puerta, Hakudoshi estaba a escasos pasos de la puerta de la tienda, logro esto ya que la puerta que conectaba con la cocina en su mayoría eran vidrios y el resto madera, dando una vista de la tienda.

–Quiero saber quién eres, cuáles son tus anhelos, tus sueños y qué hacías allí aquella noche –le respondió con simpleza enumerando cada uno. Kagome miró por sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, había escuchado a su primo entrar y preguntar por ella, la anciana había murmurado un "no puede pasar" pero pronto Hakudoshi la divisó en la cocina y trato de pasar a la fuerza, a lo cual la anciana se lo impidió interponiéndose en el camino.

–¿Por qué debería decírtelo? –volvio su vista a los dorados de Inuyasha.

–Porque te la has pasado huyendo de mi todo este tiempo... Y quiero pasar mis últimos días aquí contigo –Kagome se relamió los labios, las últimas palabras habían sonado tan sinceras y de buenas intenciones, su corazón había dado una carrera de tiempo, pero ignoro aquello. Volvió su vista de nuevo a Hakudoshi, solo eran cuestiones de segundos para que el estuviera ahí.

–Tienes que irte ya –le rogó con los ojos al volver a verlo.

–Una noche es lo único que pido, y si para eso debo venir aquí todos los días a comprar chocolates lo haré –le dijo decidido de sí mismo, un Taisho siempre cumplía con lo que se proponía, y lo que se proponía era una cita con la misteriosa chica... Kagome.

Kagome suspiró con pesar, no se quitaría a ese hombre, era como un chicle en el cabello.

–En "Café de la Paix" que esta en el centro, mañana, a las siete –le indico, Inuyasha esbozo una enorme sonrisa, al fin lo había logrado.

–A las siete –le repitió mientras daba la vuelta para salir– ah, se me olvidaba –de su saco color café, del bolsillo interior sacó uno de sus tantos bocetos pero enrollado– para ti, chica lobo –tomó la mano de ella colocando el boceto en esta, ya que sabía que si se lo ofrecía, probablemente lo rechazaría.

Justo cuando dio la vuelta completa para salir, Hakudoshi entró abriendo ambas puertas. Kagome deseaba que la tierra se la tragase, había hecho lo posible para que Hakudoshi no la viera con aquel persistente chico, pero todo había sido en vano.

–Hola, inspector de sanidad –dijo con desprecio al ver que era un simple humano. Inuyasha no le hizo caso alguno y camino hasta pasar de lado de él. "Inspector de sanidad", ¿no se le había ocurrido algo mejor a Kaede para no dejarlo entrar?, pensó Kagome.

Cuando Inuyasha salió de la tienda, un silencio sepulcral dominó el lugar... Cosa que solo duró unos instantes.

–¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Hakudoshi mirando el objeto en manos de Kagome.

Kagome volvió su vista a aquel papel. Lo mejor era alejarlo de Hakudoshi.

–Solo es basura –le respondió tirando el papel en el cesto de basura y lo tomó en sus manos saliendo por la puerta trasera de la tienda, rumbo al contenedor de basura. Hakudoshi le siguió los pasos, ¿que hacía un humano con ella?, pensó.

Cuando Kagome llego al contenedor de basura, dejó el cesto en el suelo y se irguió para abrir el contenedor, cuando se volvió a agachar para tirar la basura, el papel enrollado ya no estaba. Un ruido en el contenedor la hizo girar y encontrarse con Hakudoshi en cuclillas viendo el papel con el ceño fruncido.

–¡Damelo! –se lo trató de arrebatar pero Hakudoshi lo alejó de su alcance viendo divertido el rostro de su prima.

–¿El que? ¿La basura humana? ¿Y por qué? –dicho esto quitó la liga que mantenía aquel papel enrollado y lo abrió. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa burlona– oh, mira...

–Él no sabe nada –murmuró Kagome apretando la mandíbula, sus intentos por alejar ese papel de él habían fallado.

–¿En serio? No es lo que parece –le respondió mostrándole el papel... Era ella en un vestido negro sin mangas ni tirantes, solo era detenido por el corsé y era largo hasta caer al suelo, tenía el cabello suelto, y a sus lados habían lobos y frente a ella solo uno, había una luna llena dibujada a lo alto.

–Dibuja para un libro sobre hombres lobo, me pareció interesante –mintió, al menos a Hakudoshi era fácil mentirle.

–¿A si? –Hakudoshi alzó una ceja– ¿has posado desnuda frente a él? –esa pregunta asquerosa hizo que Kagome frunciera el ceño y apretó los puños a sus lados.

–Ya te lo he dicho, él no sabe nada, deja eso en paz –trato de volver a quitarle el papel, pero Hakudoshi lo alejó nuevamente.

–¿Quieres un amigo humano? –le pregunto bajando del contenedor de basura en un brinco, Kagome retrocedió unos pasos– pues ten los amigos que quieras, eso no me importa, ni tampoco si tienes un centenar, pero eso si, no les cuentes lo que no deben saber –Kagome rolo los ojos, ¿quién era él para decirle que hacer?... ¡Claro!, el que se creía importante solo por ser el futuro líder de la manada.

–agh –se quejó e intentó irse de lado, lo hubiera logrado, pero Hakudoshi la tomó del brazo.

–Podemos pasarla bien con ellos, pero no nos dejarán ser nosotros mismos, por nuestra naturaleza.

–¿Como la turista que mataste? –Kagome se tragó un quejido de dolor, Hakudoshi había apretado el agarre en su brazo– si Naraku se entera de que fuiste tu,...

–Eso es diferente –la interrumpió arrugando la frente– esta manada algún día estará bajo mi mando –Kagome aprovechó que había aflojado el agarre en su brazo para soltarse bruscamente– pondré mis reglas, mis normas, ¡haré lo que me plazca cuando quiera! –Hakudoshi le mandó una mirada retadora y Kagome la devolvió– y tú mantendrás, tu bella boquita cerrada –hizo un ademán con su mano.

Kagome se volteo furiosa y camino con los manos hechas puños. Ese idiota. Era cierto que seria el futuro líder, pero no era para que la tratara así.

–¡Eso es querida prima!, ¡asi me gusta!, ¡que me obedezcan! –lo oyó gritarle de manera burlona, y apretó la mandíbula, ¿hasta cuando estaría soportando todo eso?

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas ^_^ <em>

_He aquí la conti, espero les haya gustado, y como ven, por fin este par de tórtolos tendrán una cita :'3 lo verán el próximo cap. ;) y preparense, que ya casi viene el romance 3 / aunque no sea tan buena en ese aspecto xD_

_¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! :D_

_Gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan a inspirarme :)_

_Cuidense, besos y abrazos:_

_**Eline**_

_**PD: disculpen si se me pasa alguna falta de ortografía.**_


End file.
